


Scenarios

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: A couple different ways on how Maya found out her partner was engaged to their sergeant and how the couple tried to handle the situation. *Now accepting any ideas for any additional scenarios! Please send ideas in comments!*





	1. The Prologue

“Did you hear?” Phillips said stirring his coffee.  
“Hear what?” Tuna asked him.  
“Sergeant Reagan’s getting married.”  
Tuna looked shocked. “What? Where did you hear that from?”  
“Long. He overheard Sarge talking to his fiancée on the phone.”  
Tuna nodded. “Wow, I never heard. I am happy for him. I hope she knows how lucky she is.”  
“I agree. You know despite the some of the things Reagan said and done in the past, he’s not as much of a hard ass as I originally thought.”  
“He’s a great leader and a good cop, especially after what happened to Ramos. He did the right thing. You know, he’s actually better than our last sarge, and I wouldn’t have admitted that 6 months ago but it’s really true now.”  
Maya left the room, her head reeling from the conversation she just overheard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya walked into the locker room and spotted Eddie getting something out of her locker. Maya walked over to her partner.  
“Hey Thomas, what’s up?”  
“You will never guess what I just found out.”  
Eddie shook her head. “Enlighten me.”  
Maya leaned on the locker next to Eddie’s. “Reagan’s engaged.” She whispered.  
Eddie seemed surprised. “Really? I am happy for him.” Eddie continued to casually go through her locker.  
That flabbergasted Maya. “Wait, you’ve known Reagan for years, and he never said he had a girlfriend?”  
“I mean, I knew in the almost 5 years we were partners, he dated. Reagan usually kept to himself on his personal life.”  
“Okay, I never knew you two were partners, though I guess I should have figured that. I guess I should apologize Eddie.”  
Eddie closed her locker. “For what?”  
“For accusing you of sleeping with Reagan. I stepped over the line and shot off my mouth again. I have a habit of doing that.”  
“Yeah you do.” Maya gave her a funny look before Eddie continued. “It’s fine, Maya. I guess I will just have to deal with it. Plus, who else can I bitch about Reagan to, and have them almost completely agree with me.”  
“So, you’re stuck with me Janko.”  
“I guess so.” She playfully rolled her eyes. As they left, Eddie left she knew she had to talk to Jamie about this before it got out of hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, at home, the couple were watching tv when Eddie couldn’t shake off her feelings much longer.  
“Jamie, I need to tell you something.” He turned off the tv and turned to face her.  
“Apparently everyone at the precinct knows you’re engaged.”  
“What, how?”  
“From your conversation with Long. They don’t know who you’re engaged to, though I am surprised they didn’t figure it was me from when I visited you a few days before I transferred.”  
“They knew we were both at the 12th, so maybe they thought you were just an old friend checking up on me.”  
“True. Jamie, we cannot keep up this charade for much longer. We have the precinct in order, are you sure we aren’t ready to tell everyone?”  
“I don’t know, babe. I am just afraid of the backlash and how other officers might treat you after this is all out in the open. I don’t want them to think I treat you differently just because you’re my fiancée, because I don’t.”  
“Jamie.” She put her hand on his face. “I will be fine. I will always have your back, remember. Plus, Tuna and Maya are on our side, as well.”  
“Thank you honey. We’ll be ready soon. When the time is right, we will know.”  
He kissed her softly and they settled back into the couch and their comfortable and quiet life, for now.


	2. Scenario #1

Early one morning, Eddie and Maya were getting ready for their shift, when Maya noticed something falling out of Eddie’s locker. She picked up the small black box and curiously opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the diamond and white gold ring inside.

“Eddie, what is this?” She held up the box as Eddie’s eyes grew wide.

“Where did you find that?” Eddie grabbed the box, closed it and put it back in her locker.

“I found it on the floor. Were you planning on proposing to someone?”

“No.”

“Then whose is it? I am not going anywhere until you tell me.”

“Okay, okay-it’s mine. I’m engaged.”

“You’re engaged, why haven’t you told me?”

“Because you and I were still getting to know each other and I wanted to wait until we were comfortable around each other. I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool, I understand. So, who is the lucky guy?” Not even 5 seconds after she said that she realized something. “Wait, I just thought of something, both you and Reagan are engaged. Of course, it would be really crazy yet obvious if you two were engaged to each other, since you guys used to be partners and are friends. Am I right?” Eddie hesitated. 

“Come on, Janko, I am going to pester you about it until you tell me, or I find out myself!”

“Okay, yes. Jamie-Sergeant Reagan-and I are engaged.”

Maya was shocked.

“Look, Maya, I will tell you more later, but right now, we need to get to roll call before we are late.”

She left the room, leaving Maya standing there, flabbergasted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, in the RMP, the two women sat there in silence. Eddie knew she had to say something, even though Maya was probably mad at her.

“Look, I am really sorry. I should have told you earlier about Reagan and I. We were just trying to fix up the precinct, help you guys become better cops after what happened with your last sarge. And you don’t have to worry, Reagan doesn’t show me any extra treatment and frankly, I don’t want him to anyway.”

“That’s true. He did yell at you for what happened during the blackout, giving you a rip for screwing up Tuna’s handcuffs, and putting us on foot patrol for what happened at the bodega even though he admitted that we weren’t wrong. Look, I get it, I am upset that you didn’t tell me sooner, but I guess it was because of what you said before. Our last sarge let us get away with a lot and it made us lax and uncaring and that is not what our co wanted from us. Sure, I don’t agree with everything that Reagan does, but I need to remember that he is a good cop and new at this sergeant job, so I guess I should cut him some slack.”

“I am sure that he would appreciate that, just promise not tell anyone yet, not until we are ready.”

“You got it, I just need time to process all this.”

“Sure, partner. Maya?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, and congratulations!”

The two women smiled at each other, confident of their new understanding.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the precinct, Maya walked into the breakroom and saw Jamie standing there getting a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Sarge.”

“Morning, Thomas, how’s it going? Good, Janko and I are getting along pretty well.”

“Good to hear.”

Maya hesitated for a second then got closer to him and whispered. “Listen, I just want to let you know that you are doing a great job, and I am lucky to have you as my sarge especially after what happened with our last one. Eddie is really lucky to have you in her life and I think you two really make a great couple. Don’t worry, I will not tell a soul about you two. Scout’s honor, and congrats.” She padded his arm as she left, leaving him to process what just happened.

A minute later, Eddie entered the room.

“You told her about us?” He hissed.

“Right, why would I do that to you without consulting you first? Oh yeah, I wouldn’t unless you were okay with it. I will always ask you first, we are a team, remember?”

He sighed. “Yes, I’m sorry. How did she find out?”

“She picked up my ring box when it fell out of my locker. She interrogated me until I confessed, and she said she wouldn’t tell a soul, not even the transfers from the 12th or Tuna.”

He nodded.

“Jamie, when are we going to tell everyone about us?”

He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Soon. We are almost ready, babe. Just be patient and give it another week or two, okay?”

“Okay, lambchop.” She whispered back as she fluttered her eyes at him.

Jamie shook his head at her. “You are such a jerk.”

“But you still love me?”

“Of course!” He said as the old friends and partners parted ways for the time being.


	3. Scenario #2

At the bridal salon, Eddie looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed to be the 10th time. On her day off, she decided to go dress shopping with Erin and Nicky. She was grateful to have the two of them to help her on this important decision. She wanted her mom, Lena, involved, but after dealing with her criticisms and talk of money when Lena first met Jamie, Eddie nixed that idea. Eddie loved her mother, but didn’t want to deal with the additional stress. Luckily, Lena wasn’t able to scare Jamie away.

Eddie admired herself in the mirror, the fabric clinging to her skin. The bodice had a slit down the middle going down to her midriff. She wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for a Catholic Church wedding, though she wanted to get the ladies’ opinion first. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door, almost immediately running into someone.

“Hey watch it!” The other person said.

“Sorry, I am so sorry.” Eddie turned to face her. Her eyes widened at who it was. Maya.

“Hey partner, what are you doing here?” Eddie hesitated as Maya looked up and down, taking notice of her dress and engagement ring.

“Wait, you’re getting married?”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you!”

“Maya, where are you?” Someone called out.

“That’s my mom, I am hear for my sister’s wedding. Look, I am about done. Stick around so we can talk, okay?”

Eddie nodded as the two women parted. Eddie walked into where Erin and Nicky were sitting, her mind swimming.

“You okay?” Nicky asked her.

“Yeah, fine. What do you think?”

“It’s nice, but maybe a little too revealing for a church wedding.”

“So no then?” Both Erin and Nicky shook their heads. 

“On to the next one.” Eddie said deciding to try on another dress.

After changing, Eddie went to Maya’s dressing room door. “Hey, Maya it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Eddie walked in and shut the door behind her.

“Look, it’s my fault. I should have told you earlier. We were trying to get the precinct in order before we announced it.”

“Wait, whose we? Eddie we are partners, you can tell me.”

Eddie sighed. “Jamie.”

“Sergeant Reagan?” Eddie nodded. She then proceeded to tell Maya the whole story about her and Jamie trying to fix up the precinct. Maya just sat there, trying to process this new information. The word wow was all she could say.

Eddie was worried about the expression on her partner’s face. “Are you mad?”

“No, it’s just nice if you said something sooner.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do. It’s just that we didn’t want you guys think he was favoring me, because I was his partner and fiancée, but he wouldn’t do that.”

Maya nodded. “Wow, you and Reagan. Look, I don’t agree with everything he does but I still think he is a good cop and a better sarge than our last one. Plus, I think you two are cute together!”

“Thanks. That would be nice!”

“Congrats to you and Reagan, I hope you two are happy together.”

“We are. Oh, by the way, you are coming to the wedding. I cannot get married without my partner.”

“Oh I am, am I?” Eddie gave her a look. “I am kidding, Janko. I would love to be there.” They hugged and Maya then got up to leave.

“Stay and help me pick out my dress. It’s always nice to have more opinions on it.”

“Sure, I have nothing else to do.”

Eddie and Maya walked out to the other room. Apologizing Eddie introduced Maya to Erin and Nicky before leaving to try on another dress.

The ladies spent another half hour trying to help Eddie pick out the dress, with mixed results. Then, Eddie came out in a dress that everyone liked. It was a floor length ivory lace gown with short illusion sleeves.

“Eddie, it’s beautiful!” Erin exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Uncle Jamie will definitely tear up when he sees you in that dress.”

“Or at least his jaw will drop to the floor.” Maya added. “How does it feel?”

“Like the one. Plus, it is a lot cheaper than the last couple ones.”

“So, are you saying yes?” Nicky asked her.

Eddie looked at the three of him, then smiled and said, “Yes!”

The ladies cheered and hugged one another, excited for the big day yet to come.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After changing and paying for the dress, Erin and Nicky took the dress with them as they left to run some more errands.

Maya and Eddie stayed behind to talk about the venue. 

“No pink for your wedding colors?”

“Like in Steel Magnolias? Heck no! It’s light grey and royal blue.”

“Thank goodness!” The two laughed.

Hearing the bell at the door, they looked over to see Jamie walking into the store.

“Hey baby. Thanks for giving me a ride home.”

“Hi, sure!” He kissed her and then saw Maya out of the corner of his eye.

“Maya, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Sarge. I was trying on dresses for my sister’s wedding when I accidently ran into your fiancée and got her to confess, even though it was like pulling teeth.” Eddie rolled her eyes.

“In all seriousness though, your secret’s safe with me.”

“Good, I guess you were going to find out sooner or later.”

“We were talking about her dress, which is gorgeous by the way, but your fiancée has sworn me to secrecy on the details. Not even a tiny glimpse for you Reagan.”

“You two are no fun.”

“We try!” Eddie said with a wink as the three friends laughed. One down, the rest of the precinct to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_brides_lace-wedding-dresses_lace-wedding-dress-with-short-illusion-sleeves-kp3780


	4. Scenario #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bella (@reaganjanko on Twitter) for inspiring part of this chapter!
> 
> Set after "Ripple Effect" (9x13)

Maya walked into Donovan’s, ready to unwind after a lengthy shift and a long couple of days. Her partner, Eddie, had asked to ride with Sergeant Reagan a couple times, saying that they were working together on a case. That was fine, she knew that they had previously been partners and were close, but couldn’t be more like she originally thought, because of Reagan’s engagement. Deep down, even with all the ribbing she had given Eddie, Maya thought that had certain circumstances been different, like him not being their sergeant and engaged, maybe Eddie and Reagan would have made a great couple.

Maya sat at the bar and quietly drank her beer. Looking around, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Reagan, sitting at a nearby table with a pretty blonde, whom she guessed was his fiancée. Maya kept glancing over, darting her eyes within seconds so he wouldn’t notice her. Maya was able to see him give the woman a long kiss, his hand stroking her cheek, whispering “I love you” and smiling after it looked like she whispered the same back to him.

“Okay this is stupid.” She thought to herself. “I should just go over there and talk to him, maybe introduce myself to her.”

Before she could do anything, the couple stood up and began to leave. Maya quietly watched them walk towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw who his fiancée was. Eddie. Maya watched the couple walk hand in hand out of the bar. Maya sat there for several more minutes, her head swimming. Why would her partner lie to her about sleeping with Reagan? She didn’t want to seem confrontational since she didn’t know if anyone else at the precinct knew about this. She trusted Eddie enough to believe her explanation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya had off the next day, so she wasn’t able to talk to Eddie during patrol about what she saw. However, she had an idea. Maya decided to text Eddie to see if her partner was busy.

_M: Hey, missed you today partner. You getting sick of me and my sass already?_

_E: Ha ha, no! You are the only one who can deal with my extensive meal breaks and all. Besides, who else can I bitch to when Reagan’s being a real pain in the ass?_

_M: True! He is a real pain, some days more than others! Anyways, you busy tonight? I need someone to commiserate with._

_E: I would love to but I am going on a date. Hopefully, it won’t be a complete disaster, like some of the other ones I have had in the past. I am taking him to Anton’s for ribs._

_M: Sounds fun and messy. Have a good time! See you tomorrow!_

_E: Thanks, partner! See you then!_

Maya closed her phone, and was ready to put her plan into motion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya looked around the room for any siting of Eddie. She was only waiting about 15 minutes when the couple walked into the restaurant. She watched them head toward an empty booth and sit down. Eddie almost immediately excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she was almost out of sight, Maya walked over to the booth.

“Do you need anything sir?”

“Yeah, I would like…” Jamie let his voice trail off when he saw Maya standing there.

“Maya, what are you doing here?”

“I just was in the area and saw you here, and I thought since I am here, I might as well meet your fiancée.”

Before Jamie could answer, Eddie returned and sat down, surprised. “Maya? What is going on?”

“I wanted to ask you the same thing. I see you are on a date, but I didn’t know that your date was Reagan?”

“Maya, I can explain…”

Maya waved her off. “No need. I can see what is going on and I am actually relieved. You know, I thought for the longest time that you two would make a great couple. I know in the time we have been partners, he doesn’t show favoritism toward you, and I like that idea. I am also guessing that no one else in the precinct knows about you guys, am I right?”

Jamie nodded. “We weren’t going to say anything until we got the precinct back in shape, only the captain knows.”

Maya turned to Eddie. “Is that why you lied to me about sleeping with Reagan?”

“I didn’t really lie to you. You made it sound like Jamie and I were only having sex and that was it. It’s actually more than that. I love Jamie more than anyone else, and he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him.”

“And I love you too.” Jamie said as they smiled at each other.

“Okay, you two are too cute, but I really happy for you and I will keep quiet if you want me too.”

“Thanks, Maya. Since you would do that for us, we’ll buy you dinner.” Eddie offered.

“You sure you want me to crash your date?”

“Sit down, Thomas. We’re sure.”

Eddie moved over next to Jamie as Maya sat across from them. She was glad to see her partner and her sarge so happy together. Her plan worked and frankly, she was glad it did.


	5. Scenario #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. 
> 
> My apologies, in the last chapter I thought Donavan's was a bar. Fixomnia said in her story, its actually a gym in Queens.
> 
> I will keep it as bar in Brooklyn, just run by someone with no relation to the gym. TY!

Jamie watched Eddie as she finished up at the desk. He smiled proudly as she walked over to him.

“How’d it go?”

“Fourteen arrests! I am so stoked, we were able to shut them down. No other mother has to go through what Mrs. Rodriguez had to!”

“And miraculously she received a donation covering a next year’s worth of insulin.”

“Oh really, that’s nice.” She said innocently.

He gave her once of his trademark funny looks. He knew she was lying, he didn’t even have to feel her pulse to know, he could tell through her eyes. “Would you know anything about that?”

She hesitated for a moment as he continued to give her a funny look. “I decided I didn’t need the most expensive dress in the shop.”

“And that is exactly why I love you, not because we work in the same place or at the same job or in the same building. Besides, if I just want to date a female cop, there‘s plenty in this precinct to choose from.”

“I’d like to hit you so bad right now!”

He smiled, picking up his bag. “But you can’t. But you can meet me at Donovan’s in an hour. You can hit me there.” He walked away as she shook her head at his antics, heading towards the locker room.

What they didn’t know was that Maya was sitting on the floor behind the desk, helping out with paperwork. She had heard the whole conversation. It didn’t take Maya long to put two and two together and realize that Eddie could be Reagan’s fiancée. Of course, she needed more evidence to confirm it. She had to play detective and get to the bottom of this once and for all!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Maya and Eddie were out for a normal, yet long shift. Eddie decided to stop for a snack.

“I’m hungry, do you want something?” Eddie asked.

“Girl, this is your third break today! What gives?”

“It’s only my second, and getting a cup of coffee twice during paperwork doesn’t count! Do you want something or not?”

“Fine, just a Snickers please.” Maya rolled her eyes as Eddie left the car and headed into the bodega.

Maya looked around out of boredom and noticed that Eddie had left her phone in the car. She wasn’t sure if she should snoop around, but curiosity got the best of her. Making sure the coast was clear, making picked up the phone and turned it on. The screen showed Eddie was texting back and forth with someone:

 

_Hey, what do you want to do after work?_

**Don’t know, go for a beer and some darts or pool?**

_You sure? I kicked your butt last time._

**Exactly, I want a rematch.**

_Okay, but I warn you, I am going to beat you again!_

**I don’t think so babe.**

_We’ll see lambchop…._

_I still love you Jamie Reagan._

**I love you too, Eddie Janko. Talk to you later!**

_Okay, bye!_

Maya’s jaw dropped. So, it was true, Eddie was sleeping with Reagan! Maya sat there for a few seconds, trying to process everything when she saw Eddie walking back to the RMP. Maya quickly turned the phone off and put it back where it was. She tried to act as nonchalant as possible as Eddie got back into the vehicle. Maya’s head was swimming with questions for the rest of the tour. The biggest one was why Eddie had kept this from her for so long? She wanted to confront Eddie that same day, but decided until the right moment when she can confront them together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at Sullivan’s, Eddie was unusually quiet.

“Everything alright babe?” Jamie asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I sure be telling you this, but we were on a meal break today and when I was in the bodega and I saw Maya going through my phone out of the corner of my eye. She didn’t see me, but I think she was reading the texts you and I were sending back and forth.”

“So, she knows about us?” Jamie asked.

Eddie shook her head. “Not that we’re engaged. A while back, she accused me of sleeping with you. I over reacted accusing her of being a detective and made her apologize. She finally did the other day and she found out you were engaged.”

“What should we do?”

“Confront her?”

“But that is going to make her more suspicious.”

“Jamie, I think it is time to let the cat out of the bag. I feel like it’s that few episodes of Friends, where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler’s relationship but no one will admit the truth, especially to the couple. If we don’t tell everyone, someone else will say something! Not that I don’t trust Maya, I am afraid she will accidently say something in passing, and that will be it. Plus, I think the whole precinct knows something is going on between the two of us. The transfers from the 12th already know we hang around each other all the time, and they also think we might be sleeping together.”

“Maybe…”

“Come on Jamie, this has gone on long enough. If there is a backlash, I can handle it, besides, we are supposed to have each other’s backs, right?”

“You’re right babe. But how can we talk to her without being confrontational.” She gave him a soft and short kiss.  
Eddie thought for a moment. “I think I have a plan!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya knocked on the apartment door and waited patiently for Eddie to let her in. Her partner had asked her to come over on their day off to spend some time together. Maya thought it was odd at first but then realized that they really hadn’t spent any time together outside of work getting to know each other. Eddie opened the door and let Maya in, the two greeting each other.

“Do you want a coffee or a beer?” Eddie asked.

“Beer’s fine.” Maya sat down on the couch. Eddie walked over, sitting down as she handed Maya the beer bottle.

“It’s nice we can hang out together outside of work, Janko. After you sent that text, I realized we really haven’t had much time to spend together outside of the RMP.”

Eddie tried to construct her next couple of sentences carefully.  “Speaking of texts, I was going to text you earlier and see if you wanted to go play darts or pool sometime. I’ve known to be pretty good at it!”

Maya laughed. “Yeah, I am sure everyone who plays you wants a rematch.”

Eddie just looked at her with a smile. She had trapped Maya hook, line and sinker.

“What is with that face, Janko?”

“Don’t play coy with me. I saw you reading my texts yesterday. Why did you do that?”

“I am so sorry, I really am. Look, it’s just that I heard you and Reagan talking about shop dresses and him telling you how much he loves you and joking about him dating other female cops in the precinct. I was on the floor behind the desk the entire time. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together and realize that you were Reagan’s fiancée all along.”

“Listen, I didn’t want you to find out this way. The truth is, yes, Reagan – Jamie – and I are sleeping together. Which I didn’t lie to you about before because I didn’t confirm or deny it. But there is more to it than that.”

“Like what?”

“I love her.”

The two turned to see Jamie standing in the hallway.  After grabbing a beer, Maya sat on the table while Jamie sat next to Eddie on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“She is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She makes me a better person inside and out with her big heart, and her ability to take risks and never back down. Several months ago, I asked Eddie to marry me and she said yes. That was one of the best days of our lives. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie said giving him a sweet kiss.

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled. “Okay, you two lovebirds that’s enough. I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you.” The couple said together.

Jamie cleared his throat. “I don’t give my officers any special treatment and Eddie is no exception. It wouldn’t be fair to the others I gave Eddie any favoritism, the same thing my father has done for my brothers and I. But I am sure that you know already know that from the time you have been partners.”

“Yes, and that is good to know. Speaking of which, does anyone know about you two?”

“Just Captain Espinoza for the foreseeable future.” Eddie said.

“I guess I will have to keep my mouth shut for a while.”

Eddie nodded. “Just for now, we will tell everyone soon, right lambchop?”

Jamie laughed softly. “Yes, babe. Oh, and Maya your invitation will be in the mail soon. You can bring a date for the wedding.”

“Can I tell them about you two?”

“Depends who it is.” Jamie replied.

“Tuna.” They gave her a suspicious look.

“But we are just going as friends.” She quickly added. “He also wanted to meet Reagan’s fiancée before the wedding and I wanted to ask you if that was okay or not.”

“Sure, as long he can keep the secret for a while.” Jamie told her.

“Tuna’s good at keeping secrets so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Pausing for a few seconds she added, “How about a toast-to love and friendship!”

“To love and friendship!”

Clinking their beer bottles together, Jamie and Eddie were happy that they had someone on their side, hopefully the same would be said for everyone. They just had to wait and see.


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we bring it all together wrapped in a neat little bow.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this ride!

"Where are we going exactly?" Tuna asked Maya as they drove down the road.

"To meet up with Reagan and his fiancée since I am taking you to the wedding." 

"Oh that's right. I wonder what she is like. Have you met her yet?"

"No", Maya lied. She wanted the couple to tell him the news themselves.

"Hey Maya, did you know the guys that came over from the 12th were telling me that there was a rumor going around that Reagan and Janko were sleeping together? Apparently that rumor was squashed pretty quickly. Even though some people thought they would make a cute couple, I know I would."

"Maybe." Maya bit her lip. "From what I heard, Reagan and his future bride are really happy and in love. From what I heard, she doesn't work for the department, but they support each other in their lines of work. " She wanted to change the subject before she blurted out something she wasn't supposed to. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Tell me about the fishing trip you are going on next week?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked into Sullivan's and found Jamie almost right away, sitting at a table near the back of the bar. After exchanging hellos, the pair sat down next to Jamie at the table.

"So where is the lucky lady?" Tuna asked him.

Jamie smiled. "She'll be back in a minute."

Maya and Tuna nodded.

"Hey guys." They looked over to see Eddie walking over carrying a pitcher of beer and a tray with four glasses. After greeting everyone, she sat down between Jamie and Tuna.

Tuna was confused. "Where is the future Mrs. Reagan?"

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other with a smile. "Promise to keep a secret?" Jamie asked Tuna.

"Sure." Tuna said with a shrug.

"She's right here." Eddie said. "I'm Reagan's fiancée." She showed off her diamond engagement ring as Jamie put his arm around her shoulder.

“Are you guys serious?”

“Yep.” Jamie explained, “This is the real deal. We just didn’t tell anyone until we were ready. Right now, only Captain Espinoza knows. We were actually going to tell you guys the last time we went out for drinks together, but I got cold feet, Maya got that phone call, and you guys started talking about something else so I completely forgot. We’re sorry, we should have told you sooner. Maya accidently found out and when we heard that you were going to be her date, we were going to surprise you.”

Tuna nodded. “Well, I figured out that something might be going on between you two, but I just didn’t put two and two together. I think you guys are a great couple and look really happy. You have my back, and your secret’s safe with me.”

Maya sighed. “Speaking of secrets, there is something I need to tell all of you. Tuna wasn’t the one pulling the pranks-I was.”

Eddie was flabbergasted. “What, why?”

“I just wanted to see what Reagan’s reaction was. It was meant to be harmless. Look, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone.”

“It’s okay Maya, just don’t do it again. It created a lot of problems. I should apologize to you Tuna for accusing you of being the one behind the pranks.”

“Apology accepted, Sarge.”

The group quietly drank for a couple minutes before Maya spoke up again.

“You know, for the longest time I thought you two were just screwing around, even after Janko made me apologize. Then she manipulated me into thinking otherwise.”

Eddie gave her a funny look. “I did not!”

Maya laughed. “Oh yes you did girl! I still remember it well...”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few weeks earlier…_

_Maya kept staring at Eddie as they were heading back to the RMP._

_“What?”_

_“I saw that look you gave Reagan at the scene. Are you sure you two aren’t screwing each other?”_

_“No! Come on, Maya. Besides, it’s no one’s business anyway. Actually, I am seeing someone. His name is Barry and he works as a bartender at Chuck’s Steakhouse.”_

_“Oh, and how did you two meet?”_

_“It was after a long shift, and I wanted to go some place different. He was bartending, we hit it off and that was that.”_

_“How long have you two been seeing each other?”_

_“A little over a year.”_

_“How come I have never met him?”_

_“Two reasons. One-he is a university student during the day, bartender at night. Two-he and Reagan don’t get along and vice versa. The male ego is so fragile” She rolled her eyes before continuing. “They both want to spend as much time with me as possible and they created this whole big unnecessary soap opera.”_

_“You have a picture of him?”_

_Eddie showed Maya a picture of the two of them when they went to the Springsteen concert last April._

_“Oh, he’s cute. Not sure about the beard, though.” Eddie rolled her eyes again._

_“I’m happy for you, Janko. Too bad he is butting heads with Reagan, then again who wouldn’t. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes.”_

_“So true, at least they are trying to be civil with each other for my sake.”_

_“Is he good in bed?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Barry?”_

_“I don’t think that is any of your business.”_

_“Hey, I am just curious.”_

_“Alright, fine. Yes, he is good, I mean really, really good.”_

_“You sure you mean him and not Reagan?”_

_“I am sure. Reagan and I were just partners, friends. He is not even my type and I am not his either. I don’t go for Boy Scouts like him, I go for more carefree hipster types like Barry.  Reagan likes pretty girls with dark hair and small chests. That is definitely not me.”_

_“Oh well, Reagan’s loss._ ”

_”Yeah._ ” _Eddie continued the ride in silence, hoping her lie would hold up for a while._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 “Seriously Eddie, I do not have a type!” Jamie said in a mock tone.

“Yes, you do, Reagan. You go for feisty, curvy blondes dripping with sarcasm.” Maya told him.

“She does have a point, Sarge.” Tuna added.

“Okay, maybe I do. Plus, I found one with a big heart who is willing to take risks and never back down. I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too, Jamie.” She gave him a tender kiss.

“Aww. I have to hand it to you, Janko. You are a pretty good liar. I hope that is the only one you have.”

“Scouts honor.”

Tuna raised his glass. “How about a toast. To Reagan and Janko-may your life be full of love, happiness and little Reagans someday.”

“Here, here!” The others said in unison.

Maya chimed in a minute later. “So, what has the Reagan family dinners really been like. I know you have talked to me about them since you asked Reagan about them before. Since from now on, you get to dine with the Commissioner every Sunday night!”

“It was a little awkward at first, but after a couple of dinners, it felt like I was already a member of the family for years! They have been nothing but welcoming and supportive of me from the very beginning.”

Jamie rubbed her shoulder. “You are really lucky Eddie. You are now part of a family who love and support each other even when we fight and bicker with each other. At the end of the day, we are still family and like my dad said, you are now a part of that.”

Eddie nodded. “For years, I wondered what it would be like to be a Reagan, to listen in and be a part of the dinner conversations. Now that I am, it is better and more interesting than I ever thought it would be. Thank you for that, Jamie.”

“You’re welcome, Eddie. You are the only person I wanted to join our dinner table, and I am glad you did.”

Maya shook her head. “You know, you two are just so sickly sweet sometimes. I need a drink.”

Jamie and Eddie shake their heads at each other.

The four friends/coworkers enjoyed the rest of their time together, knowing that love conquers all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies again for my tardiness in getting this chapter up. I have the world's worst case of procrastination.
> 
> And the last sentence is cheesy, but I ran out of time and ideas.


End file.
